Maailmaanne Vieras
by SaraSedge
Summary: Kova migreeni, poissaolot, oudot harhanäyt. Ystäväni ja perheeni ovat huolissani minusta, mutta en tiedä ollenkaan, miksi minulla on nuo. Yhtenä päivä yksin kotona pääkipu kasvoi niin sietämättömäksi, että kaikki pimeni ja kellahdin lattialle. Herätessäni sinkouduin taivaalta suoraan mereen ja minut nostettiin erääseen tuttuun laivaan. Tätä päivää 'he' olivat odottaneet: Vierasta
1. Prologi - Saapuminen

_Heii kaikki te ruudun takana!_

_Olen harkinnut pitkään tänne FanFictioniin kirjoittamista, mutta koulu käy päälle, idealaatikko on ollut pitkään tyhjä ja olen liian laiska kirjoittamaan enkuksi. Huomasin kuitenkin, että suomeakin täällä kirjoitellaan, niin syssäsin sivuun laiskuuteni ja aloin kirjoittamaan One Piece -fanfictiota!_

_Huomasitte varmastikkin otsikkosta idean eikä se ole kovin kummoinen, sillä varmastikkin miljoonat ihmiset ovat kirjoittaneet samasta aiheesta; Mitä jos joutuisi fanittamasi asian maailmaan? En jaksanut kuitenkaan tästä välittää, tämä tyttö on nääs tulessa tän idean takia 8D_

_Tarinassa siis olen minä itse, omalla nimelläni, koska liian laiska :D Myöskin kaikki yhdeksän Olkihattua esiintyy ja juuri tätä tarinaa varten luodut One Piece fanihahmot! Tarina sijoituu Thriller Bark Arctin ja Sabaody Archipelago Arctin väliin ja chaptereita tulee sitä mukaan, kun saanne puhtaaksi koneelle kirjoitettua :D_

_Mutta turhat löpinät nyt pois ja aloitetaan!_

_~Sara_

* * *

Ilma viilteli kasvojani, kun olisi halunnut ottaa kaikki lihat kasvoistani irti. Puristin silmäni tiukemmin yhteen. Jätinkö minä oven auki ja oli yhtäkkiä tullut myrsky sinä aikana, kun olin valahtanut lattialle kotonani? Ei, kyllä minä muistan, että olin pistänyt oven kiinni. Yritin pyörähtää lattialla, mutta tuntui siltä, kuin ympärilläni olisi vain… Pelkää ilmaa?

Silmäni rävähtivät auki, mutta minun piti pistää ne heti kiinni ilman - tai minun - nopeuden takia. Avasin uudestaan silmäni, tällä kerta pidin ne niin auki, että ripseni melkeinpä peittivät koko näkyvyyden. Se mitä näin sai minut järkyttymään.

Olin tippumassa taivaalta, suoraan mereen.

Olisin halunnut avata suuni - kiljua, huutaa, rukoilla -, mutta en tiennyt mitä olisi voinut tapahtua suulleni tällaisessa nopeudessa. Alhaalla levittäytyvä meri muuttui silmieni edessä yksityiskohtaisemmaksi ja sitä mukaa pelottavammaksi. Enää oli vain muutama sata metriä ennen kuin olisin sukeltanut järkyttävässä nopeudessa tuohon sinisyyteen.

Suljin silmäni ja hengitin sisälleni mahdollisimman pitkään ja syvään. Sitten vain odotin, vaikka sekään ei kestänyt kauaa.

Kuulin kumean molskahduksen, kun lävistin meren pinnan. Pääni retkahti takakenoon ja tunsin kuinka vaatteeni, hiukseni alkoivat leijua vedessä. En kuitenkaan pysähtynyt, vaan jatkoin syöksyäni kohti pimentoa. Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kun en jaksanut pidätellä henkeäni. Kallisarvoinen happeni karkasi suustani ja lähti matkaamaan takaisin kohti pintaa. Yritin hengittää kuin olisin saanut vielä nuo kuplat kiinni, mutta suuhuni, keuhkoihini virtasi paksumpaa ainetta. Olisin yskinyt, jos en olisi ollut vedessä ja tajunnan rajamailla. Kaikki pimeni sitä mukaa, kun vesi virtasi täyttäen kaikki tyhjät paikkani kehossani.

* * *

Juu, anteeksi tämän lyhykäisyys, mutta hei, tää ei oo chapteri vaan prologi - ja sen kuuluu kai olla lyhyt? ;) Mutta reviewatkaa - vai mikä lie nyt se on - pistäkää suosikkeihin, seuratkaa jopa, jos piditte! Olkaa kiltisti, seuraavaachapteriä kyllä tulee :D Ciiiao!


	2. Luku 1 - Herääminen

_Konnichiwa kaikki! :D _

_Kiva, kun jatkoit vielä tämän esikoistarinani lukemista! Ja toivottavasti kaiken lisäksi pidät tästä chapterista! Favetukset ynnä muut ovat erittäin tervetulleita :)_

_Tämä chapteri kuului olla aluksi pitempi, mutta muokaksin sitä koneella niin paljon, että se päättyi kohtaan, joka sopi chapterin lopuksi :D Tämä tieto ei varmastikakan ketään haitaa, mutta no joo, tiedättepähän xD_

**_© Olkihatut (Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper) kuuluvat heidän luojalleen Echiiro Odalle_**

**_© Minäkertoja (elikkä minä itse) kuuluu... No, minulle itselleni :D_**

* * *

Yritin hengittää vimmatusti. Sisään, ulos. Sisään, ulos. En saa kuolla. Sisään, ulos. Yskäisin. Kaiku vastasi takaisin.

En ymmärtänyt. Miksi sisälläni oli tyhjät pallot eikä nesteen täyttämät pallot? Hengittelin syvään ja mietin. Olin siis tippunut taivaalta suoraan mereen, singonnut muutaman kymmenen metrin syvyyteen, hengittänyt sisään vettä ja pyörtynyt. Pitäisikö minun siis olla kuollut? Jos olisin, niin miksi hengittäminen tuottaa minulle näin paljon kipua ja vaivannäköä?

Raotin silmiäni. Aluksi kaikki oli pelkää sumeaa ruskeaa, mutta pitkään sitä katsottuani huomasin, että se oli katto, joka oli tehty laudoista - puulaudoista, kun huomasin puun tekstuurin. Katselin sitä pitkän aikaa ennen kuin silmäni rävähtivät suuriksi. Jos en ollut kuollut taikka meressä, niin missä minä olin?

Pongahdin ylös ja allani kuului natinaa. Katsahdin hätkähtäen alleni. Istuin sängyssä ja minut oli peitelty puhtaisiin valkoisiin petivaatteisiin. Tunnustelin peittoani. Se oli pehmeä ja tehty puuvillasta - päättelin sen siitä, miltä peitto tuntui. Se myös tuoksui vahvasti jollekin oudolle, mutta samalla tutulle pyykinpesuaineelle.

Heilautin jalkani sängyn laidan yli ja tunnustelin jaloillani lattiaa. Se tuntui tukevalta ja sekin oli tehty puusta. Annoin katseeni siirtyä lattiasta koko huoneeseen.

Huone näytti hirveän tutulta, mutta en osannut yhdistää sitä mihinkään. Se näytti lääkintähuoneelta; oikeassa nurkassa oli keskikokoinen pöytä, jonka päällä oli hyllykkö. Siihen oli pinottu erilaisia kasveja ja papereita. Pöydän päällä vallitsi hallittu kaaos - kivestä tehty mylly oli jätetty pöydälle, tuon vieressä oli kirjoja ja lisää kasveja. Pöydän oikealla puolella oli taulu, johon oli kiinnitetty erikokoisia papereita. Pöydän edessä oli pieni vaalean vihreä tuoli. Molemmilla puolilla huonetta oli ovet.

Hätkähdin, kun kuulin jonkun huutavan oikean puoleisen oven toisella puolella. Nousin ylös sängystäni ja kävelin mahdollisimman hiljaa ovelle. Painoin korvani oveen ja keskityin ainoastaan siihen mitä kuulin.

Oven toisella puolella oli kaksi hahmoa äänten perusteella, jotka molemmat olivat miespuolisia. Toisen ääni kuulosti lapsenomaiselta kuin toisen, joka kuulosti teini-ikäiseltä. Vanhemman pojan äänestä kuuli uteliaisuus ja malttamattomuus, kun taas lapsen ääni pysyi kovana kuin aikuinen.

"Kiiiiiiiltti, anna mun vilkaista edes piiiikkuiiisen", teinin ääni anoi.

"Ei käy. Hänen täytyy levätä tuollaisen pudotuksen jälkeen, hän oli lähellä kuolemaa ja häiritsisit hänen parantumistaan.-" Silloin vasta tunsin rintakehäni ja mahan ympärillä olevan siteen. Laitoin käteni sen päälle. Miksiköhän se oli siinä? "- Minähän huolehdin hänestä niin kauan, kun hän on tajuton. Olenhan tämän laivan lääkäri", lapsen ääni sanoi vahvan kantansa, mutta teini ei siitä lannistunut ollenkaan.

"Ääh, älä nyt Chopper! -" Tunsin kuinka silmäni laajenivat hämmästyksestä, kun tunnistin nimen. "- Ei kai se haittaa, jos haluan vain vilkaista sitä taivaalta lentänyttä tyttöä?" Kuulin teinin nauravan ja pystyin kuvittelemaan jättimäisen hymyn tuon kasvoille. Kuului lapsen huokaus.

"..Hyvä on, mutta vain pieni vilkaisu ja lähdet, ok?"

"JEEES!" kuului teinin huudahdus ja askeleet kopisivat ovea kohti. Oven karmi kääntyi uhkaavasti ja katsoin sitä jähmettyneenä. Kiltti, älä avaa tuota ovea!

Pyyntööni ei kuitenkaan vastattu, sillä karmi kääntyi, kunnes kuului pieni kloksahdus ja ovi alkoi avautumaan ulospäin huoneesta. Oven avaaja ei tietenkään ollut valmistautunut painooni ovea vasten ja ovi avautui äkilliseksi apposen selälleen, joka sai minut huitomaan ilmaa ennen kuin mätkähdin lattialle tömähtäen. Tömähdys kaikui pitkään meidän ympärillämme ja tunsin kuinka kahden hahmon katseet kääntyivät minuun. Kirosin mielessäni tällaiset kliseet ja olisin halunnut vain kadota nopeasti paikalta. Uteliaisuuteni kuitenkin voitti haluni ja nostin pääni nähdäkseni nuo kaksi - joka sitten sai minut henkäisemään järkytyksestä ja ihmetyksestä.

Toinen - pieni, hieman lastakin pienempi - oli täysin ruskeiden karvojen peitossa ja hänen käsissään ja jaloissaan oli mustat sorkat. Tuolla oudolla elikolla oli jaloissaan viininpunaiset, polviin asti ylettyvät housut ja päässään hänellä oli vaalean punainen, silinterin muotoinen hattu, jossa oli valkoinen X. Hatun sivuilla oli ruskeat sarvet ja korvat. Tiesin, että hän oli puhuteltu Chopper.

Toinen sai sydämeni jättämään lyönnin välistä, kun tunnistin hänet. Pojalla oli päällään punainen liivi, joka oli kiinni edestä kolmella keltaisella napilla ja siniset, polvien alapuolelle yltävät farkkushortsit, jotka oli kääritty lahkeista. Rennon lookin kruunasivat varvassandaalit. Hänellä oli mustat, sekaisin olevat hiukset, joiden päällä lepäsi olkihattu ja hänen vasemman puoleisen silmän alla oli arpi. Poika tapitti minua tummilla silmillään ennen kuin hänen kasvoilleen levisi jättimäinen hymy.

"HÄN HERÄSI!" poika huudahti iloisena. Itse en odottanut tuollaista reaktiota, vaikka tiesin, että tuo oli juuri hänen tapaistaan.

Nousin salaman nopeasti istualleni ja peruutin itseni nopeasti takaisin huoneeseen katsoen kokoajan noita kahta, kunnes tapasin selälläni huoneen toisen oven. Olkihattu katsoi minua hämillään, samoin kuin ruskea karvainen eläin, Chopper.

"Ei.. Herran.. Jumala", sain henkäistyä ja peitin kädelläni hämmästyksestä pyöreänä olevan suuni, kun tilanne alkoi valkenemaan minulle.

Yhtäkkiä Chopper muuttui isommaksi ja ihmismäisemmäksi ja nosti oikean nyrkkinsä ilmaan lyödäkseen mustaa päätä. Lyönti osui maaliin ja pojan pää venyi kuin kumi lattiaa kohti ja sinkoutui takaisin paikoilleen. Pojan päässä oli suuri poukama ja hän käänsi päänsä Chopperia kohti häntä vihaisesti tuijottaen.

"Mitä ihmettä Chopper, miksi teit noin?!" olkihattu huusi ja otti hattunsa käsiinsä. "Melkein vahingoitit hattuani! Tiedät kuinka arvokas se on minulle!"

"Anteeksi vain, Luffy, mutta lupasit olla häiritsemättä potilastani ja katso nyt häntä!" eläinihminen huusi takaisin ja osoitti minua kohti. "Sait hänet järkyttymään käytöksesi takia!" Chopper iski toisen iskun pojan päähän - tällä kertaa se ei iskeytynyt olkihattuun. Olkihatun pää ei tällä kertaa venynyt, vaan hän pamahti lattialle istumaan jalat ristissä.

"Aivan, sori, sori", poika virnisti laittaessaan hattuansa päähänsä ja jättäen kätensä niskan taakse pahoittelevasti. Hänen virneensä kuitenkin katosi, kun hän katsoi taas minua. Katsoimme pitkään toisimme, kunnes minun oli pakko laskea käteni ja hymyillä. Hänhän se on. Olkihattu, Monkey D. Luffy.


End file.
